geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed Edd n' Eddy Creepypasta: Mafia Industries
"'''August 13, 2010. ''The cul-de-sac. Although there were trouble-makers in the mix of children, it was mostly peaceful. Well, Until now. The neighborhood, (Or what is left of it), Is nothing more than a giant mafia base. My mafia base, to be exact. How did this happen Exactly? The only thing I have time to say, is that it happened on the luckiest day in my life." Right as Eddy finished his diary entry, a thin, bearded man with a brown pair of shorts, and a rugged suit entered the room. "Hey, boss. Just got word 'bout da police on our tails. Headin' for us right now, so we gotta do somethin quick, or were screwed. Dey got a pretty big army." The man said. Eddy replied with "Ok, Andy. Have you informed the rest of the mafia yet?" "Yep, sure did boss." Andy said. "Good. You know, all this police talk has reminded me about the time I started this all up 'bout a year ago. "What, boss? Your backstory?" Andy asked. "*sigh* Yes, Andy." Eddy stated. "Do you want to hear it or something? The tone of your voice implied that." Andrew replied with a firm nod. "Okay, but are you ready to know what I did? The way this base was even created? Cause It's pretty screwed up. Last few times, I had some people turn on me because of the story." "I do, boss. I'd never betray someone I just met. I don't care bout' the things you did, since I did worse.'' "Great to know, Andy. I've never had someone say something like that. So, like you asked, here's the story." The year he started his gang, Eddy was 26 years old. He had just gotten 100 bucks from his savings up to this point. like with every single time this happened, he went to the casino to try to win more money. Of course, every time, he would lose all the money by spending it all (And failing) at the casino. He entered the large casino, filled to the brim with other people gambling at the Slots, Roulette, Bingo, and Poker. Eddy went over to the Slots. Tokens there costed 5$ per Token, and the prize for getting 777 at the slots were a grand total of 1 million, which Eddy strived for. As he inserted his tokens, he would always fail, time and time again. It seemed that this visit to the casino would be like any other, Until he used up his last token. Once he pulled the handle down, he got 7. Then another, and then finally, he hit the jackpot. That day, Eddy's face went from nonchalant, to the widest, largest smile he could muster up. After he scooped up all his money and returning the things he needed, he bolted out the door as fast as he could, and ran to get the other Eds to show the cash he got. "GUYS, GUYS, GUYS! YOU HAVE GOT TO SEE THIS MOOH-LAH!" Eddy yelled as they rushed over to Double D's house. once they got there, Eddy showed them the cash he had won. Ed and Double D gasped in awe at the 1 Million in front of them." Wow Eddy, You are extremely lucky to have this money, so use it wisely!" "Oh I'm going to use it wisely, Sockhead! But for now, I gotta work on phase two." "What about phase two, Eddy?" "N-NNothing, Sockhead." Eddy, Give it up. you're hiding something, aren't you? Admit it Eddy." D-D-Doubl-" "EDDY. ADMIT WHAT YOU ARE HIDING RIGHT NOW, MISTER!" "FINE." Eddy started to whisper into Double D's ear. Once he was done, Double D said "Eddy.... You are going to set the neighborhood on fire to kill your father and rid of the possible witnesses? Are. . . . ARE YOU F***iNG INSANE!? EVEN THOUGH HE ABUSED YOU, YOU DONT HAVE TO GO THIS FAR!" Eddy was quick to give Double D an response by saying "That man has a security system, along with the fact that he has nerves and reflexes of steel! Every time I tried to kill him, he overpowered me! So This is the only way to off him, DOUBLE D!" "NO IT IS NOT!" YES. IT. IS. SOCKHEAD!" The two argued with ed trying to interfere, to no avail. That's It, Eddy! I'm calling the polic- *Click* BANG! A bullet lodged itself into Double D's brain, killing him instantly. The bullet had came from Ed's handgun that he had kept in his jacket just in case. His naïve mind had been manipulated so much by Eddy, that he was willing to do anything for Eddy's well being, even if it meant betraying Double D. "Ed..... I now he threatened us like that but...… Whatever. He can just rot in the fire happening tonight. lets hope nobody finds him before midnight. okay, Ed?" Okay, Eddy." Lets wait at our house. I got supplies for this task. Got it?" Ed said "What task?" "Forget it, Ed. Lets just go to my house and wait." Eddy said. The two then went to Eddy's house, to wait for that fateful, fiery night. THEN DA PO PO KILLED EVERYONE THEN DED. I STOPPED WRITING. DIS STORY IS DEAD. NOT BIG SUPRISE. Category:Shitpasta Category:Creepypastas NOT for the Shadow Reader Category:Ed Edd 'n Eddy